Of Nightmares and Temple Kisses
by CastielHasBlackWings
Summary: Lily has a nightmare about James being killed and goes to check if he's okay. Set in 7th year. An average piece of fluff. Sorry for the awful summary! Please R&R :D


**A/N: So I'm extremely sorry for this awful piece of fluff, but it was like 12 a.m… I hope you enjoy it anyway though&&shirtless James Potters' for all of you if you R&R. :D [Sorry for any spelling mistakes also :/]**

Lily Evans sat up in her bed with a start. Waking up from a terrible nightmare, she was covered in sweat and tangled in her sheets. Glancing blearily at her alarm clock, it clearly told her it was 2:48 in the morning in bright flashing letters.

Yanking her foot out of the mass of blankets, Lily struggled to stand up on her feet. Sighing in defeat, she gingerly reached her arms down and began unwrapping the blankets before further suffocating herself.

Finally free, she walked feebly over to the mirror on her dresser to try and undo the damage she had done to her hair while thrashing around in her bed. Taking her fingers, she started to gently rake them through the mass of red. Looking in the mirror, unsatisfied, she tried to remember what her nightmare had been about.

After a few moments of trying, she still couldn't remember. Suddenly, it all came back to her in a flash.

"James!" She cried, wrenching open her door and flying down the staircase that led up to her Head Girl's room. Running through the shared Heads' common room, she paused for a minute. _Surely if something had happened, the common room wouldn't be looking so… cozy?_

She looked up the staircase to James' room, and decided to go check and see if James was in his bed. If he was, she'd go back to her room and go back to sleep. If not… she didn't even want to think about that.

Tiptoeing up the staircase, she winced as the wooden stair she had just stepped on emitted a loud squeak. Finally reaching the top without any other noises, she took a deep breath. Grasping the doorknob , she turned it ever so slightly and pushed the door into the room. Opening it just enough to peek around, she stuck her head in. Glancing around the room, her eyes landed on a boy with ebony hair sleeping peacefully. The curtains were pulled ever so slightly, causing a sliver of moon to shine on his face. Sighing in relief, she made to close the door, but was interrupted.

"Bloody 'ell, is that you Lily?" His voice was slurred ever so slightly, from just waking up, but it still carried easily over the silent room.

She squeaked in response. "Er- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, it's just I had this nightmare- you had, er- I just wanted to make sure you weren't-" Lily cut off.

"Bloody 'ell," James said again. "It's like 3 in the morning!" James frowned for a moment before registering what Lily had said. "Er- wait, you had a nightmare?"

"Erm, yes, but I'm fine now- I'll just, uh- goodnight James!" Lily shut the door quickly, but didn't move, hoping James would say something.

Completely confused, James reached a hand up to ruffle his hair before saying, "Well, if you have it again, feel free to come back and tell me _all_ about it, I'm wide awake now!" He dropped his voice to a mutter, "Blimey, birds these days…" He shook his head before pulling the covers up over his head and promptly trying to go back to sleep.

Lily, however, was back in her room contemplating why she was such an idiot. Sighing to herself, she warily climbed back into bed. Shutting her eyes tight, she desperately wished for the scenes of the nightmare to stop playing themselves out in her head. Sitting up, she looked at the clock. It now read 3:24 in the morning. Musing to herself, she wondered if James was still up. She knew he was kidding when he had shouted that she ought to come back and tell him about it, his tone had been full of sarcasm and was very bitter, but she had a strange feeling that she couldn't shake off. Sighing once again, she stood up and walked down her staircase and up to James' room. After all, it's not like she could embarrass herself anymore tonight.

James was just about to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on his door. Groaning to himself, he thought, _Lily knew I was kidding when I told her she could come back, right?_ "Blimey, what's a bloke have to do to get some sleep around here…" He mumbled as he felt around for his glasses. Of course, right as Lily opened the door and whispered a soft, "James?" He had rolled out of his bed and onto the floor in a heap of blankets. "Oomph," He said. Cursing under his breath, he spotted his glasses on his night table. Grabbing them, he returned to his bed and jumped in.

"Sorry about that. Yes, Lily?" What was he being so polite for? She had just woke him up at 3:30 in the morning, yet again!

She giggled a little. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you James, but I can't get this nightmare out of my mind. It's just…" She trailed off, uncertain if she should continue.

James knew he wasn't getting out of this, so he sat up and awkwardly patted a spot at the end of his bed for her to sit on. She sat down and James said, "So, just start from the beginning with it, okay?"

Lily nodded. "Well, you know my parents died in 6th year, well not died, but were killed my Voldemort?"

He bobbed his head and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, it started off like I was just beside him and he was killing them. So he Avada Kedavra'd them, but he didn't stop there. He went after Petunia- my sister- then Alice, Marlene, Remus, Sirius, and then he killed you and I woke up. That's why I came up here the first time, to make sure you were still alive… I'm sorry…" Unshed tears were in her eyes as she trailed off.

Before James knew what he was doing, his arms were around her and he was rocking her back and forth. He was sure he had crossed some sort of line, but since she was curling up into his chest, he decided not to say anything about it. "Shh, Lily, I'm right here. I'm alive, everyone's okay, I swear. You're fine." He soothed, whispering into her ear. The tears had fallen out of her eyes and were dripping down his bare chest, leaving a cold trail and causing him to shiver.

"It's just, I don't think I can go back to sleep. I tried, but the scenes of you- them dead keep coming into my mind." She hiccupped slightly at the end, and another tear dripped onto his chest.

"Here, why don't you stay with me tonight?" Picking a clean sweatshirt up off the floor, he tossed it to her. As she struggle with putting it on, he climbed back into his bed. When her finally popped up through the hole, her hair was a frizzy mess. He grinned and opened his arms. "C'mere."

She glanced around before walking over to him. Slipping into his bed, she stiffened slightly as his arms wrapped around her. Relaxing after a moment, she realized she was actually feeling better. James was still whispering into her ear and she was starting to get tired. Right as she was about o fall asleep, a sharp jab from James' glasses poked her in the eye. Pissed for a moment, she reached up and felt around for his head. Finding his glasses, she took them off and chucked them onto the floor.

He muttered an indignant, "Hey!"

"Sorry," She murmured, not sounding sorry at all.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, she heard James whisper, "Lily?" Deciding not to answer, she waited to see if he would say anything else. Pressing his lips to her temple, he whispered, "Goodnight, Lily-Love, I love you."

She grinned at the nickname James had called her all of 2nd and 3rd year. Deciding this would be as good time as any she said, quite clearly, "I love you too, James." Before falling asleep.

James chuckled and pressed another kiss to her head.


End file.
